Kingdom hearts interval (BBS 02 and Chi backstory answers)
by Gracekim20
Summary: This tale will reveal more secrets about the first Keyblade war (From the X and UX era) and connects directly to Kingdom hearts 3. Will Grace and Green discover what they need to help in the upcoming battle, stay tuned to find out! (A KH3 day special story/ 7 year fanfiction anniversary edition)


Kingdom hearts interval (BBS 0.2 and Chi backstory answers)

 **This story covers X, UX and 0.2 for Kingdom hearts with the present-day stuff from the point of view of Grace Quade.**

 **Green belongs to Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.**

 **Blake Ryo belongs to** **5UP3RN0V42015.**

**The end of this connects directly to the Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) story that I will work on after completing KH3 in parts of January and the summer time (so after my three exams).**

 **I will be filling in gaps for UX with my own theory and then any new information from the story mode will be added to the section where there's actually investigation on that time period.**

 **Kingdom hearts (the whole franchise) belongs to Square Enix, I'm just borrowing some plot elements from X(Chi) and UX (Union cross) and 0.2 for my story. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: There are spoilers for X, UX, Backcover and 0.2 (and now a little bit of spoilers from KH3 VIA the secret reports). Proceed with caution.**

 **Mari, a good friend from Discord helped with the heartful design (human and non-human) while the heartful concept was** Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog's.

 **Note: More information will be filled in as UX is updated over time.**

Long ago, in the "age of fairy tales," the World's light was protected by seven individuals who reside in Daybreak Town and wield unique weapons called "Keyblades": The Master of Masters and his six apprentices.

A devastating conflict had been foreseen, and the World's end was imminent. In order to heal it, the Master of Masters gave his disciples unique roles and instructed them to form Unions comprised of other Keyblade wielders.

Gula had to track down the traitor, Invi was to observe and report, Gula was meant to support Ira and Ira had to lead them. Soon afterwards, the Master of Masters vanished. One apprentice, Foreteller Ira, was left in charge.

At some point, one of the keyblade wielders encountered a dark chirithy that merged with some heartless to test them and promised they would again someday.

One day, Ira discovered a dark Chirithy. This suggested someone has submitted to darkness and a traitor is present. Foreteller Aced is the primary suspect, and it is soon discovered this was not foretold in the Book of Prophecies written by the Master of Masters. Aced convinces Foreteller Gula to form an alliance with him, but Foreteller Invi dissolved this. Suspecting Invi was the traitor, Aced clashed with her, but their battle was stopped by Foreteller Ava and Gula.

Gula revealed a Lost Page from the Book of Prophecies which confirmed the presence of a traitor amongst the Foretellers. Gula was struck down by Aced, but Ava saved the former's life. Aced was then accosted by Ira, but the two reconcile. Ira then seeked out Gula in an attempt to see the Lost Page. He was sent away by Ava, who is tending to Gula's wounds. Gula revealed his intention to summon Kingdom Hearts in order to lure the Master of Masters back to Daybreak Town, but Ava dissuaded him from doing so.

Strelitzia, whom Green's past life from that era was aware of, was killed before the war started (she was meant to be one of the new leaders).

Green's past life in this era had friends in the other unions just like the player.

Realizing conflict between the Unions is inevitable, Ava acted in accordance with her role and gathered Keyblade wielders who must go into hiding instead of fighting, dubbing them the "Dandelions."

Meanwhile, in the barren wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard, Luxu paused with the No Name and a mysterious box engraved with the words "χ Super", and intoned his master's mantra, "May my heart be my guiding key."

He took the box to an unknown location and while observing everyone else, made sure the war still came to pass.

At one point, Ava confronted Luxu about the Master's whereabouts when Gula revealed to Skuld and her friend part of the lost page that said 'Unable to permit disharmony, you will be disappointed by fate, and lose sight of true strength...Misreading the truth, you will venture forth in secrecy... And then with that one strike, a bell will toll for the final battle, and the battle will begin at last, and the time shall be chosen...'.

When the Keyblade war happened, there were many casualties including Green's past life which created the Keyblade graveyard.

Someone (Possibly Gula) had managed to summon Kingdom hearts in hopes the Master would return, one of the fighters faced the foretellers and almost succumbed to death but lost consciousness as Chirithy, Skuld, and Ephemer approached them.

Green's past life had tried to keep the X-blade away from the other keyblade wielders but Gula struck him down.

The X-blade finally broke in 7 light and 13 darkness pieces; the 7 became the start of the princesses of hearts group while the 13 darknesses fell into unknown locations.

He ended up creating a crater in the graveyard in the battle and planted every lifeless keyblade where its wielder was slain even as said keys fell from sky as hearts were released.

At the Keyblade Graveyard during the end of the Keyblade War while Kingdom Hearts appeared from the sky, Luxu and his Keyblade witnessed the events from afar.

When the darkness enveloped everything as Kingdom hearts was lost, Green (in his second past life) as he lost his heart created a nobody with the Midnight Blue keyblade who was taken into the dandelions by Skuld with the 'player' character.

His original keyblade from that time called Fenrir was left behind as well.

The Dandelions acquired given 5 new leaders that include Ventus, Skuld, Ephemer, the mysterious Blaine/Brain and Lauriam.

Ephemer had curly, silver hair and blue eyes wearing a red scarf, white shirt, black vest, dark grey jeans(pants), and black boots.

Brain had black spiky hair that droops down over his eye (Possibly blue) wearing a black coat with rolled up sleeves, gold buttons, a large collar, grey pants, black cowboy boots and a black fedora that sports a black feather with a tan streak down the middle that concealed his face.

Skuld had long black hair, pink star earrings and amber eyes wearing a grey, zippered shirt under a black vest, a red belt wrapped around arm, two around her ankles, black boots, knee-high stockings and a studded belt around her black skirt.

Lauriam had shoulder-length pink hair and dark blue eyes wearing a large-collared white button up shirt with large cuffs beneath a black vest with tattered ends at either side on the front and a tattered longer coattail style addition in the back, dark pink pants and sleek black boots.

Ven was slightly younger here compared to his appearance in Birth By Sleep.

They had all met in the keyblade graveyard on Ava's orders before going to the Foretellers' chamber.

The new leaders had to keep the tragedy of the keyblade war a secret from the rest of the dandelions as their memories of it were to be wiped when they were in the 'Unchained' world.

They had created spirits (Dreameaters) to help the dandelions forget about the war and the loss.

The unions worked together to collect lux on missions and keep the balance.

However, Skuld and Elphemer have to worry about a new kind of darkness in this realm.

The keyblade Luxu once wield was passed down from one of the new foretellers to numerous generations of worthy bearers.

Somehow the legend of the keyblade war was passed off as a fairy tale and told through the generations.

In present day….

Before arriving at the mysterious Tower for a meeting, Yen Sid had told Merlin to check on the secret forest due to something he had sensed was different.

Once Merlin had actually met Blake in the secret forest, he sent a letter to Yen Sid.

That was how he had been told about a new keyblade wielder who lived there since his original world disappeared during the time gap of _BBS and KH1._

-Grace's point of view-

Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey were having an audience with Master Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid explained that in order to confront Xehanort, they will need to gather the Seven Lights, among those which include the three Keyblade Wielders who befell a terrible fate over a decade ago.

Green had recently returned from his mission with Nightfall and Patch early for the sake of getting updates on the Kingdom Hearts universe or at least that was my impression.

Green (Who was a green mobian hedgehog) was wearing a silver knight mask to disguise his face as he had a cross scar on his left eye.

I had not been filled in on how that mission had gone but even though he had left me on thin ice terms, I had to accompany him to Mysterious tower at Yen Sid's request.

I was currently wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, black boots and dark purple glasses.

I was a little bit taller now but my dark brown eyes and mixed complexion was more noticeable in the lightening of Yen Sid's office (and my specific choice of colour for my clothing).

I was 20 now and 2019 would be an exciting year because of this kingdom hearts-specific mission.

"Riku, Kairi, I called Green and Grace to us to hear Mickey's tale as well" Yen Sid stated as Green and I arrived at Yen Sid's office.

"You wanted to tell us something, Master Yen Sid?" Green asked.

"Please, sit. Mickey, go on" Yen Sid replied.

At Yen Sid's request, Mickey told everyone the time he came across Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, found his Kingdom key D on the other side of Destiny Island and saw Riku before Aqua took on the Demon Tidal Wave to buy them time to close the door.

When he had finished talking, Riku lashed out at Mickey for not telling him that Aqua was there at the time and that she gave herself up to save him. Yen Sid intervened by explaining that neither Mickey nor Riku had the power to save Aqua, and that he had personally forbade Mickey from telling them, lest Riku, or in higher probability Sora, stage a potentially suicidal rescue attempt.

However, as Riku had recently become a Keyblade Master, they now possessed the means to rescue Aqua.

"Riku, would you like to help me on this mission?" Mickey asked.

"Of Course" Riku replied.

"Master Yen Sid, I want to help anyway I can" Kairi stated, humbly.

"Ah, Kairi, you, Blake and Lea need to be trained in the ways of the keyblades to become keyblade masters by Merlin" Yen Sid revealed.

"Wait, Lea?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"He means Axel" Mickey explained, quickly.

"What?!" Kairi cried as she remembered the last time she saw him.

"Don't worry, he saved Sora" Mickey pointed out.

"You can trust him, Kairi" Riku reassured her.

"Now then, we need to find the entrance point for the realm of darkness" Mickey stated.

"As for you two…" Yen Sid began as he addressed Riku and Mickey.

He waved his hand and two briefcases appeared.

"They're from the three good fairies to protect you from the darkness" Yen Sid added.

Riku and Mickey grabbed them quickly.

"Thank you, master" Riku and Mickey said before leaving.

"Um, Master. Who is Blake?" I asked.

"He's a new keyblade wielder from the _City of lights_ world that is parallel to yours, his world was destroyed some time ago. You'll get to meet him after he finishes training" Yen Sid explained.

"I hope he's worth the wait" I said, hopefully.

"So, what was the other reason you called us here?" Green asked.

"Well you see, Oswald and Wayne have no idea when exactly we're going to reach the second keyblade war. So, I suggest you find out more about the first one and Ventus' origins as well. It might help us with ways to stop Xehanort's big plan" Yen Sid replied.

"Um, Sir, did you ever say the phrase 'May your heart be our guiding key'?" I asked.

"Well, our master used to say it a lot when Xehanort, Eraqus and I trained under him because it was a very old phrase as many other keyblade masters said it a long time ago" Yen Sid replied.

"Don't worry, Master. We will do a thorough search together" Green reassured him.

Yen Sid gave him a look of approval.

"Make sure you return after you have finished, Sora will be back soon from his trip" Yen Sid pointed out.

"We'll be back soon, Master" Green stated.

Yen Sid nodded before we headed out and used a portal to get to Twilight Town, specifically the part where the old Mansion was.

In the computer room, we investigated the computer files and came across one labelled as 'Dandelions and Union Cross'.

When we looked on the file, a bunch of documents including a picture of a green book (the rule book) and a blue book with a silver heart symbol (the book of prophecy).

It showed the following events regarding the aftermath of Keyblade war in the 'Union Cross' section:

 _Continuing to follow Ava's instructions, Ephemer considered what to do about organizing the Shift Pride, which would pit the Dandelions against one another as a competition. Lauriam unintentionally inspired Ephemer to consider an alternative, but before progressing, they hold a vote, with Ephemer, Lauriam, and Brain being in favour of the Shift Pride, while Ventus and Skuld oppose it. Ephemer then revealed his intention to access the data of the Dandelions recorded through their adventures across the worlds rather than having them fight each other personally._

 _Upon realizing that Strelitzia was meant to be among the Dandelions, Lauriam began searching for her, looking towards the data of the Dandelions recorded from their experiences in the data worlds. Without answers, Lauriam approached Elrena, intent on asking her about Strelitzia._

 _Elrena was a young woman with a slender build, green eyes and blonde and unkempt hair with two spikes at the front that resemble antennae wearing a white shirt, black tie, belt, and dress, and a turquoise jacket with a chain that attaches to her back and boots that was attire resembling Kairi and Selphie's school uniforms._

 _As the data-related Shift Pride commenced and Lauriam got more information what happened to Strelitzia, Brain began to enact his plan to 'rewrite destiny' to the Unchained world._

 _He went to the control room and noticed the tower was glitching a lot._

 _Ven and Skuld had seen a hologram of Ava and the MOM when they'd been talking about the chosen five to lead the dandelions and the name circled in red getting the book of prophecies to shape the world to the way it's meant to be but the audio was in pieces._

 _Outside, Ephemer and Player saw glitches in the sky and encountered flying bug blox heartless that glitched while attacking Ephemer on the way to the tower._

 _Ven went out of the foretellors' chamber to look for Brian as the gears room glitched. He used upgraded Missing ache keyblade to defend himself as Ephemer and his friend 'Player' reached that area after fighting different glitchy heartless, helping Ven in the process._

 _Ven told Ephemer about the hologram of Master Ava he saw and wanting to ask Brain about it._

 _The trio then faced a group of Darklings._

 _Afterwards, the room glitched again and after confirming 'Player' was allowed to join them, Ephemer used his keyblade to unlock the keyhole which enveloped them in light to access the control room Brain was in._

 _In the control room were many screens on the different worlds and a lot of books. Brain explained how they had all travelled from the real Daybreak Town to the data version and how there was a world within the real world that was reachable by a portal that may not exist in 'time'. He also mentioned how the worlds are meant to be scattered after the keyblade war as stated in the book of prophecies._

 _Brain insisted they do research on this specific world to get some clues about its connection to Daybreak Town and its existence._

 _Player and Elphemer went through a glitchy portal and ended up in a wire-like path._

 _The pair fought new heartless and then encountered a darkling that said 'You're different'._

 _The Darkling ran off and the pair followed only to end up in the game centre from Wreck-it Ralph's world._

 _The glitching blox heartless went into Fix-it Felix while the darkling went into Hero's duty._

 _So the player and Elphemer had to split up: Player to Ralph's world and Elphemer to Hero's duty._

 _Inside, Fit-it Felix's game world was called 'Niceland'._

 _The player fought Ralph and got confused for a video game character 'going turbo'._

 _Ralph went inside the apartment, wanting to be part of the game's anniversary celebration._

 _The Player's chirithy realising that darkness and villainy overlap slightly, suggested seeing if Ralph knew anything about the glitches._

 _Like in the movie, Ralph had an argument with the Nicelanders, ruined the cake and stormed out to get a medal to prove he could be a hero too._

 _A while later, Ralph never came back and more glitched box heartless appeared trying to attack Felix_

 _The Player defeated the heartless but the owner of the arcade put a 'out of order' sign on the screen of 'Fix-it Felix jr' which made the 'sky' red because the game wasn't functioning properly without Ralph._

 _The Player ran off to locate Ralph and figure out the mystery of the glitches._

 _Upon following Ralph into 'Hero's Duty' into the Cy-bug centre, the player witnessed the leader Calhoun giving a speech to the marines._

 _Chrithy still suspecting Ralph is connected to the darkness (heartless) appearing encouraged the player to continue as the game started and they fought some of the Cy-bugs in a wasteland._

 _The Player was spotted by_ Calhoun after the 'in-game-central's-universe human player' got a GAVE OVER and fought another Cy-bug.

Ralph was scolded for causing the first-person shooter to get a game over as the beacon made the cy-bugs fly to it to get destroyed as the game could start over.

Ralph ran up to the tower just as more glitchy bug bloxs followed pursuit.

The player rushed after them to investigate further. 

Fix-it Felix met Calhoun while looking for Ralph.

Like in the movie, Ralph got a medal and accidently caused a Cy-bug to attack his face, leading to him ended up in a ship that launched into 'Sugar Rush'.

 _Ephemer was somewhere in this wasteland, hoping the player's memories of the Keyblade War won't return because of this environment as he followed the darkling._

 _He was led back to Player as they fought the hatched cy-bugs._

 _"You are different" the darkling said._

 _"Not again. Who are you referring to?" Ephemer (or Ephemera) questioned._

 _A giant Cy-Bug came from behind and ate it, becoming a_ _darkling-Cy-bug hybrid. It took on the darkling's features on its body._

 _"You are..." the Cy-bug fusion said._

 _The pair were shocked._

 _It flew out of the tower in the same direction Ralph went._

 _The pair raced after the Cy-bug before it to escape to Sugar Rush._

 _With Calhoun and Ephemer's help, Player defeated the hybrid and then noticed Felix._

 _They had to chase after Ralph to avoid any casualties._

 _Ephemer trusted Player to follow Ralph and take care of the block gummi heartless while he returned to base and reported to Brain._

 _Player ended up in Sugar Rush, home of the candy kingdom ruled by King Candy and encountered Vanellope, a glitching young girl with a desire to race no matter what after stealing Ralph's medal._

 _Player ended up seeing King Candy as well as the 'green monster' (Ralph) there._

 _There was a strong possibility that either Ralph or Vanellope or the secret villain of 'Sugar Rush' was the source behind the glitched blox Heartless._

 _Player went through the story of 'Wretch it Ralph': Being with Ralph when he built the cart with Vanellope, smashing said cart and even in Niceland when he saw Vanellope on the side of 'Sugar Rush' to the climax with Turbo._

 _Turbo was the reason their world had forcefully connected and wanted to make everyone glitched too to the point of holograms._

 _The 5 new foretellers gathered in the computer room as Brain explained that the world they were in was made of data due to the holograms (or Noise) of Master Ava and Strletzia appearing._

 _The reason Game central forced a connection to Daybreak Town was because it too was a world of data._

 _Brain theorised that all of them getting trapped in the data version of Daybreak Town was someone's plan._

 _Still set on his goal to rewrite the program and get them to the real Daybreak Town, Brain headed off to his room and got out his book of Prophices on the gear elevator down to the bottom floor._

 _Brain recalled the conversion he had with Ava a year after The MOM and Luxu had an important conversion and then disappeared while in his room at his desk with the book of prophecies in front of him._

 _It involved the chosen new leaders and the possibility of changing a predetermined future. Ava had placed a note on the page that covered the new leaders' futures and asked Brain to only open at the right time. He promised he'd do his best not to look at the book until the right time._

 _In his room, Lauriam came in, mentioning that the others were staying in the control room for a little while longer and asked why his sister would try to recruit Player while knowing the truth._

 _Brain then got Lauriam to give him some space in order to figure out a solution and stared at the book of prophecies before opening it._

 _Outside near the fountain, a Dark corridor appeared and out came Maleficent._

 _She instantly complained about it 'reeking of light'._

 _"Does this place have the key to return back through time?" she asked._

 _'Darkness' manifested behind in a purple aura and was about the height of her neck._

 _"Yes" was the response as Maleficent smiled._

 _'Darkness' told Maleficent she needed to go to the tower to get to the real daybreak town and use the incomplete ark._

 _It would render her as just a heart traveling at the speed of light to the future where her remains and people that remember her (the good fairies) would be needed to revive her body._

 _Brain sent his chirithy out to get Ven and Skuld while they marvelled at the snow._

 _Brain then spoke with Elphemer about how he was not suppose to have the book of prophcies being the one act of defiance to destiny Ava made and that Strelitzia was meant to be a union leader._

 _After showing Elphemer the list of union leaders, Brain speculated that the one who replaced Streliztia was the killer._

 _Ven suggested to Skuld to build a snowman before Brain's chirithy (sporting the same hat as him) appeared and asked them to follow it._

 _Brain revealed after Skuld shared that she was told about being leader by Ava at the spot field they were in while Ven was the clocktower, that Ven wasn't on the list of names Ava had put in the book._

 _Maleficent had ended up inside the clock tower and found the 'arc', a machine that is found by Sora in Hollow bastion in 'Kingdom hearts' in the future._

 _Lauriam found her when she thought about staying a little longer and summoned his Divine rose keyblade (in the third upgrade)._

 _The basic Divine Rose has a periwinkle handguard designed after stained glass. Its handle is dark brown, with the pommel and the base of the blade being dull yellow. The blade itself is a thin, light violet shaft, with a rose vine wrapping around it and the bud serving as the teeth. The Keychain is sky blue, with the token being a rose bud._

 _The third upgrade takes on a red, yellow, blue, and green handguard. The rose vine and rainguard are more ornate, with the rose on the teeth developing a second rose. The Keychain is golden, with the token brighter._

 _The two fought viciously._

 _Lauriam was injured and Maleficent managed to escape._

 _He recalled a memory in his dream about being with his sister on the hill and encouraging her to try to speak to the person she liked._

 _Then it shifted to a vision: where Strelitza in a white robe appeared to him and then vanished in a flurry of dandelions._

 _According to the two secret reports recovered from the computer, Luxu, the sixth foreteller who once used the keyblade 'No Name' had been observing the new foretellers from a distance and had given one of them his keyblade as the Master of Masters had instructed. He now had to watch from afar to ensure everything went by the book but he had somehow known that one of them was an imposter and calling themselves a ' **virus'** aka Brain (while also knowing about Maleficent)._

 _Sometime later, Ven finally snapped and told Elrena and 3 of the other dandelions about the keyblade war._

 _The darkness that had taken Maleficent to the data worlds in the Union X realm was partly absorbed into Ven subconsciously._

 _Maleficent was sent back to the future (the time of KH2)._

 _One of the union leaders was given Luxu's keyblade._

 _Some time later, it was time for all of the Dandelions to leave the Union X, to another realm outside and rebuild the world with light from their hearts._

 _However, part of Daybreak town had become Twilight Town in the new version of the world like in the book of prophecies._

 _That was when Ven, Lauriam, two other males from the other unions and Elrena found the pods in a mansion with a unicorn motif just like Ira._

 _The other part of Daybreak town was transformed into another world known as a 'nexus' for keyblade wielders._

 _Without consulting Skuld or Ephemer, they used the pods but Brain witnessed it in secret._

 _In the chaos, Skuld vanished, Ven forgot about that era and Lauriam and Elrena got separated._

 _One of the dandelions gave into darkness and corruption which continued the cycle._

 _The being that Player saw in Kingdom hearts became part of a mostly forgotten side of the keyblade war legend: The heartfuls (She was the only one not found by Xehanort three years before BBS)._

 _The heartfuls were from the realm beyond Kingdom Hearts coined '_ **T** **he Greater Realm of Light' or 'The Beyond** '. The human heartfuls were half-human with outfits that were gold and silver and had black and yellow finger tips. The regular heartfuls were opposite the heartless in colour scheme and were bird-like in design; They were white with blue eyes with a green heart symbol **(They hadn't been seen since Master Xehanort's first defeat).**

_Some time after that, Green's past life nobody died naturally._

 _-End of known records-_

 _In another document, there was information on a girl known only as 'X' who talked about four friends and the phrase 'May your heart be your guiding key'._

 _She vanished sometime after Lea and Isa became Ansem the Wise's newest apprentices and hadn't been seen since._

 _Any other record on her were encrypted by Xigbar to our dismay._

Using a special memory stick, we brought the information back to Yen Sid just in time.

Sora later returned with Donald and Goofy, having left at the end of 3D to take care of business (thanking his dream eaters), which he refused to divulge to his friends. When he enters the Mysterious Tower, however, he found that most of his friends already left, much to his dismay.

Kairi had headed off with Lea with help from Yen Sid's magic to Twilight Town where Merlin currently was.

"Hey Sora" I said with a wave.

"Hey Grace, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"We're going to be extra assistance for the final fight with Xehanort" Green replied.

"Yes, they will be your extra back-up. Now then, Sora. Although you failed mark of mastery exam, lost most of your power when you were taken by darkness and didn't gain the power of waking… You are still the link to defeating Xehanort. However, a certain hero who lost his power and regained it will be able to help" Yen Sid stated.

Sora immediately knowing who he was on about flexed his muscles like Herc!

"We're make sure he's safe, Master Yen Sid" Goofy promised.

"I trust you both as I wouldn't have it any other way" Yen Sid smiled.

"Should we travel with them, Master?" Green asked.

"No, You'll get a different means of travel to catch up with them" Yen Sid stated.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Goofy exclaimed.

"It's not a vacation" Sora pointed out as all three boys put their right hand on top of each other.

"Let's go, guys" Sora smiled.

"You can count on us, sir!" They cried as Yen Sid nodded.

Once they had left in their gummi Ship, Yen Sid beckoned us closer.

"Remember how you used portals before on past missions, well you'll be using a device that can help you both teleport to each world without a ship. However, I am aware that you've been to the kingdom of Corona before, Grace. This version will be in the past for this specific universe along with Big Hero 6 but with a interesting twist that you haven't seen before" Yen Sid explained.

"We're ready for surprises, sir" I remarked.

"Indeed" Yen Sid replied as he summoned watch-like bracelets reminiscent of the device used by Spiderman 2099.

"What are they called?" I asked.

"They're world jumpers. They will help you track and catch up with Sora in each world he visits with a turn of the noob. Good luck" Yen Sid stated as Green and I put the devices on our left wrists, turned the noob and pressed it which caused us to teleport.

Meanwhile…..

The trio were in the Gummi Ship, with Sora lost as to how to get to Olympus Colosseum. Many of the gateways that they had previously unlocked had shut, preventing them from freely travelling across worlds.

Sora pondered a way to get there and looked a bit in despair.

"Let your heart be your guiding key. Yen Sid said that before we went on important missions" Goofy recalled.

Donald looked confused when Goofy said this.

"Maybe you have to try that?" Goofy suggested.

Sora closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

Then filled with inspiration, he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it into space, which subsequently opened a path before them.

The three of them proceeded to fly through the portal and disappeared.

 **-To be continued in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war)-**

 **This is a special story to celebrate not only KH3's release but my fanfiction anniversary as well.**

 **What a coincidence right? I've been here 7 whole years now and the 29th** **January 2012 was the day I joined :D**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting my stories for this long and I hope to stick around for as long as possible.**

 **This is where the story falls in my overall timeline:**

 **My story timeline:**

 **The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

 **1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

 **A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 2000's**

 **1998- Grace Quade is born**

 **-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

 **2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

 **2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

 **2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13**

 **The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

 **2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs(different dimension)**

 **Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

 **2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

 **2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

 **-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

 **-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

 **-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

 **-Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

 **-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

 **Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

 **-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

 **-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

 **-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

 **Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')**

 **The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

 **-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here**

 **-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18** **th** **birthday) chapter occurs**

 **-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

 **'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

 **-In October-**

 **-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

 **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

 **Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

 **-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

 **-In November….**

 **The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

 **-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

 **-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

 **-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

 **-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

 **-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'**

 **-The Christmas chapter occurs**

 **The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

 **-In 2017-**

 **January:**

 **-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

 **-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

 **-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

 **-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

 **-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

 **In February:**

 **-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

 **after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

 **\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

 **Valentine/ February sleepover**

 **The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

 **-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

 **Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

 **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

 **The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

 **Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

 **-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )**

 **The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

 **-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

 **The flash season 3 shorts**

 **Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

 **The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

 **Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

 **Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

 **The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

 **The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

 **The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

 **'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

 **Mission Skullgirls occurs**

 **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

 **(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

 **(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

 **-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together**

 **-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

 **-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

 **-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

 **-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

 **-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

 **-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

 **A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command**

 **September:**

 **-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

 **-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

 **-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**

 **(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

 **-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

 **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

 **-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

 **Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)**

 **(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

 **-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

 **(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni**

 **During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')**

 **Mission Rouge One**

 **Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)**

 **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

 **-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

 **The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

 **(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

 **The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

 **The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'**

 **Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

 **Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

 **Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

 **Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

 **Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

 **Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

 **(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

 **Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

 **-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

 **-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short**

 **-Side mission 1: Patch and Green's duo missions (one includes attempting to rescue someone from Zetakron Alpha) (Seen in 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

 **-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027.**

 **Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

 **-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1- Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

 **-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

 **-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

 **-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

 **-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

 **A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

 **Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

 **-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) occurs**

 **(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

 **(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

 **(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!**

 **-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5'**

 **-3 Below happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters**

 **Angel's friends adventure**

 **The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

 **Wander's war of an adventure**

 **(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

 **PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

 **A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

 **-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

 **(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

 **-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

 **-A chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge'**

 **Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**

 **The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

 **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter overlap chapter**

 **\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time)**

 **\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered**

 **(About march 2019) The Search for NES**

 **Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

 **Spider-man into the spider-verse**

 **Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

 **An adventure with** **wiki/Titan_A.E.-** **TBA**

 **-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files**

 **A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

 **-Hazbin Hotel**

 **-Long gone gulch TBA**

 **(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1** **st** **September)**

 **(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

 **The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

 **The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

 **Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

 **Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

 **'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

 **Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

 **Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

 **(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

 **The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

 **The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

 **-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

 **Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

 **'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future**

 **-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

 **The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

 **-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe**

 **-reference Ralph breaks the internet**

 **-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs**

 **-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

 **(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

 **\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

 **-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time)**

 **-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

 **-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

 **-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

 **-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

 **-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

 **-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

 **-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling)**

 **-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

 **-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

 **(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

 **-Coral returns and stays in the future**

 **-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

 **-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

 **-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

 **\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

 **Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights after his halfa 'accident'**

 **(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward**

 **While Coral is in the Halfa future (at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

 **(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

 **-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

 **-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

 **(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

 **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

 **-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

 **-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

 **'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

 **Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

 **In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

 **See ya real soon in the KH3 one (will probably be written in July).**


End file.
